


Staying

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Stiles and Derek are on a trip, and can't help but feel like he's already ruined it.Stiles wants to cry. This is not what he’d planned. Fuck! He’s ruined the weekend before it well and truly starts. He tightens his arms and legs around Derek, feeling like a koala clinging to Derek’s back, then buries his face in Derek’s hair and inhales.(links for Russian & German translations are in the notes)





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> [Russian Translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5577574) by [gutentag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag)  
> [German translation](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/596291820004ede2de0e607/1/Staying)

Stiles wants to cry. This is not what he’d planned. _Fuck!_ He’s ruined the weekend before it well and truly starts. He tightens his arms and legs around Derek, feeling like a koala clinging to Derek’s back, then buries his face in Derek’s hair and inhales. Derek tightens his grip on Stiles’ legs in response, his hands large and warm beneath Stiles’ thighs. Actually, this isn't so bad.

‘Does it hurt?’ Derek asks. He turns his head a little. His stubble scrapes against Stiles’ cheek. ‘I still think we should’ve gone back.’

Stiles rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek. ‘We’re almost there. Just keep following the path.’

Derek opens his mouth to protest, again, but decides to keep walking instead. They really are almost there. The slightly curved path they’re on straightens out after another minute of walking, and the trees open up, revealing a small glade with a creek gurgling softly at the far end. The grass is bright green, dotted with buttercups and forget-me-nots. The air smells fresh and clean. The sunlight streams into the open space in a way that makes all the colours brighter and shine like precious stones. It’s like something out of a dream.

‘Wow,’ they breath out at the same time.

Derek walks to the middle of the glade, sets the backpack with food down, then gently lowers himself to the ground with Stiles still on his back. Stiles lets go, a little reluctantly, and they sit side by side for a minute, just looking around. Stiles didn’t think there was anything that came close to the beauty of Derek’s eyes. Guess he was wrong, though Derek’s eyes still win.

‘I should take a look at your ankle,’ Derek says. He tears his eyes away from the scenery and starts unlacing Stiles’ boot.

Half an hour into their hike, Stiles tripped and twisted his ankle. Derek wanted to go back, make sure it wasn’t sprained or broken, but since they were already halfway to their destination, Stiles insisted they keep moving. Stiles went on Derek’s back, and their food and picnic blanket on Derek’s front. Thank heaven for strong, built, werewolf husbands.

The boot slides easily off Stiles foot, and they both breathe a sigh of relief.

‘I told you it wasn’t that bad,’ Stiles says.

‘You also said that when you got shot in the leg,’ Derek points out. He removes Stiles’ sock and gently starts probing and moving Stiles’ foot. It’s a little sore, but it doesn’t really hurt.

‘Nothing a little rest won’t cure,’ Stiles grins.

‘I’m gonna have to carry you back, aren’t I?’

‘But you won’t have to carry the food.’

‘Because you’ll have eaten it all.’ Derek looks pointedly at the sandwich Stiles is already stuffing into his mouth.

‘You love me,’ Stiles grins, bits of sandwich falling out of his mouth.

‘It’s why I married you,’ Derek agrees. His eyes go soft and he lifts Stiles’ foot to press a kiss to his ankle.

Stiles’ insides melt, making it hard to swallow his food.

They spend the entire afternoon in the little glade. They eat their lunches, then rest their feet in the little creek. The water is cold, but not freezing, and it tickles between Stiles’ toes, making him squirm and giggle. They lie in the sun, talking about everything and nothing, Stiles’ head pillowed on the folded picnic blanket, Derek’s head pillowed on Stiles’ stomach.

‘We should move here,’ Stiles says. His fingers scratch against Derek’s scalp, just the way he knows Derek’s likes it.

‘Hmm?’

‘I don’t wanna leave, so there’s no choice but to move in.’

‘Pretty sure the park owns this.’

‘You could buy it for me,’ Stiles suggests.

‘Buy it yourself. ‘S your money too.’

They stay like that until the shadows of the trees reach Derek’s legs. Reluctantly, they pack everything up and pull on their socks and shoes again. Stiles tries his ankle. If he exaggerates the pain a little so Derek will give him another piggyback ride, who can blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
